Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve an interaction of a user with a device (e.g., a workstation, a laptop, a mobile phone, a tablet, and a media server) that presents a computing environment, and that allows the user to instantiate and utilize an application within the computing environment (e.g., a document editor, a media player, an email client, a web browser, or a game). The user may utilize a variety of such devices, each presenting a different computing environment, to interact with such applications. The user may also extend a logical size of the computing environment by adding an additional display and display adapter, which may enable the user to interact with a large view of one application, or to interact with the views of several concurrently displayed applications.